1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cash register which can be preferably embodied so as to make a monetary transaction processing for each guest in hotels, restaurants, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical example of the prior art is described below as referring to FIG. 3(1) and 3(2). An electronic cash register stores a predetermined code for each guest in its Guest Look Up (GLU) memory. Referring to FIG. 3 (1), when in step r1 a guest code is entered into the electronic cash register in a restaurant or the like, in step r2 it is determined whether or not the guest code is one of the codes stored in the memory in advance, and if it is, the process goes to step r3, in which it is determined whether or not the transaction relates to a new order. If it relates to a new order, the process goes to step r4 to make an input processing for the new order and to create a storing area of the memory corresponding to the GLU code of the guest, namely, to bring the process into a state in which the transaction information and the like can be stored in the memory. In step r5 registration of items is performed, namely, kinds and prices of the ordered items are entered through input means. In step r6 showing FIG. 3(2), a temporary totalization NBAL key is pressed for processing a transaction for another guest, or a totalization key is pressed for processing payment of that guest.
In step r7 it is determined whether or not the processing is a temporary totalization, and if it is so, the process goes to step r8 to make the temporary totalization. In the temporary totalization, the item data registered to the GLU file which is a storing area corresponding to the guest code is kept stored.
When in step r7 it is determined that the processing is not a temporary totalization, namely, the totalization key is pressed, the process goes to step r10 to make a totalization. The totalization processing adds a totalized amount of money to the data in the transaction memory storing a total amount of money for each guest and at the same time the item data of the corresponding GLU code of the guest is cleared from the GLU file. In step r11 a slip for the guest for whom the totalization processing has been performed is printed out from the memory storing data for printing.
When it is determined that the processing is not a new registration but an additional one in step r3, the process goes to step r12 (refer to FIG. 3(1)) to perform an additional registration "RE-ORDER" processing. This processing reads the data from the GLU file which is a storing area corresponding to the entered guest's GLU code, and the process goes to step r5 to make an item registration.
In the prior art, in short, a monetary transaction processing to make a Guest Look Up (GLU) operation makes a new or additional registration, the temporary totalization input operation stores guest's order data in the GLU file, and the totalization input operation clears the data in the GLU file and prints a slip for the guest with a printer.
In such prior art as this, in case that after a totalization input operation is made in step r6 and a totalization processing for a guest has been already performed to print a slip in steps r10 and r11, the same guest makes an additional order, the process must return to step r1 to start with a new registration; and as a result a slip only for the additional order is printed. This causes inconvenience that a slip on which a charge for the additional order is added to the amount of money printed on the previous slip cannot be issued.